Virtue of a Snake
by Kemious
Summary: Because even the most vilianous and vile of creatures has its virtues no matter how small they may seem.


Disclaimer: I'd normally say sue me I don't have a dime, but when I found the whole music industry sued a ten year old for downloading MP3...I'm not stupid enough to try it. Anyway Naruto is a product of Kishimoto and yada yada yada. Not mine not yours his. So here you go

He was never so foolish to believe that they were to view him as the hero that he truly was. It was completely inconceivable. He had sin far to much to be seen as such. After all he was a traitor, one in fact that slaughter many of the same people he had lived, trained and guided. He had constructed a village for no other purpose than to simply 'destroy' his former village home that received its name from the dense foliage that hid it from sight. After all he was the man...no beast that had carelessly used his own citizens as mere toys, casting them away when ever something went wrong or merely for his own amusement. He used forbidden techniques and killed his former teacher, the infamous third Hokage, without so much as a bat of his eyelashes. A man who craved immortality and would go so far as to experiment and kill anyone to achieve this goal. There no goodness of any kind in his soul what other word could be use to describe him other than a snake.

After all what virtue can be found in such slimly, shameful and villainous creature such as a snake? A creature so wicked and sinful that he was condemned for all existence to crawl on his underbelly? The same creature that cast humanity from paradise and condemned them for all eternity to a life of hardship here on earth.

And perhaps thats why he was a hero. He had taken it upon himself to guide the ignorant masses of Konohagure and guide them from their false bliss of peace and and like the snake guided them to the tree of knowledge. They had grown far to weak enjoying their false period of peace completely unprepared for the upcoming war that not just Akatsuki,but other nation as well were about declared on them. The Sound/Sand invasion had done just that. Awakening them, Preparing them for the unknown wars shortly ahead. Given need to once again bring about 'The Three Great Leaves.' He had saved them from destruction from their own hands.

He would not...could not deceive himself with the idea of immortality. He'd known the second the Uchiha had fallen into his hands that the boy would be his demise. So trained him, tempered him so when the time came he would not fail, he would over come all challenges and become a driving force in the upcoming wars an when he would betray him he could fight with all he had and die without regrets. Because after all there is no other way for one who follows the way of the way shinobi to die.

He would die knowing that his greatest plan was in motion.

After all he knew he would never be recorded as anything less than a villain in history books that would follow. But one day perhaps far into the future they would see his virtue. The virtue of a villain that set the gears in motion to salvation of Fire country.

A/N: Yes yet another odd piece by me. And let me jump the gun in advance by saying no I'm not a Satanist by my weird interpretation of the whole biting the forbidden apple thing and getting cast out of heaven thingy the whole euphemism seemed appropriate for the guy's twisted thought pattern. This piece is in a similar vein to 'Three Years' somewhat shows another side to a well known but not completely understood character. I could give a really long speech of the whole good and evil and no one soul is inherited, one or the others yada yada, but the truth was I really like twisting characters around exploring things others wouldn't touch with a stick. Though it also explores the concept of the necessary evil or actions of evil that actually overall positive actions and results like the whole death and life thingy... The more I talk the more I have to cover my own ass huh... Perhaps It be better if I just shut up and let you review or click back which ever one you want to do huh... Next up Jiraya.


End file.
